It Metamorph Into Love?
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Fiona Moody, best mate of Lily Evans and known metamorphagus, your typical girl next door was planning on enjoying her summer until she found out her crush was dating Sirius's ex-slag. Can the two of them come up with an in-genius plan together to break the two up and keep them for their own? Can the two continue to play at their game with out falling victim to their own hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story but I think it'll be quite short just something to do for fun. **

**I don't own anything about Harry Potter except my own characters and plot. **

**Enjoy. **

**And yes I will be updating my other stories soon I promise. **

_CHAPTER 1 _

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller…"

"What a load of codswallop," Sirius Black screeched in the great hall earning laughter from the other houses (except Slytherin), howls of laughter from his fellow Marauders, and a disapproving glare from Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Lily Evans and Fiona Moody looked at each other sharing identical looks of irritation at their fellow Gryffindors.

Dumbledore chuckled looking at the four friends over his half-moon spectacles a certain twinkle in his eyes," …you have the whole summer ahead of yourselves to get them nice and empty before next year starts…"

"I doubt those four need the help of summer to empty those heads of theirs." Fiona said with a slight smirk earning herself snickers, a playful slap on the arm from Evans, a twitch at the upper corners of Professor McGonagall's mouth until it settled on a stern tight lipped frown and four glares from certain Gryffindor boys.

Dumbledore's smile widened at the sight of the feisty girl the exact twinkle still intact," Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw with, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Ravenclaw table exploded in cheers and applause, and so did the other houses (with a less enthusiasm) accompanied with the teachers and staff.

"A change of decoration is needed," and with the snap of Dumbledore's fingers the Great Hall was adorned in blue, bronze and eagles.

Lily scowled as she continued to clap for the Ravenclaws," All those points I've earned this year all gone to waste for the sake of those four just to lose them and then some."

Fiona laughed," Oh come on ,Lily Flower, there not all that bad. As annoying as they all can be there not insufferable. Peter without those three would be lonely and quiet, Remus isn't bad he's quite smart and easy to talk to…"

"Sirius is a complete dog he's completely pig headed and believes that all the girls here at Hogwarts want him." Lily said annoyed as she glared at the four rowdy boys as they dug into the feast.

"But they are, at least all of Hogwarts slags are."

Lily shot her best a mate a heated glare," Then there's Potter he's the worse case out of all of them. He's completely arrogant, pompous, conceited, obnoxious, boastful, and a proud idiot."

James looked away from his friends over to see Lily and throwing her a charming smile causing Fiona to laugh.

Lily scowled at him then turned to face Fiona head on," He's an arrogant toe-rag. And that hair of is every time he touches it he just makes it untidier and it looks just as though he just got of his broom stick."

This caused Fiona to fall into fits of giggles alongside Lily.

This year has been very eventful: admitting crushes, being turned down a million and one times, running away from blood purist families, and plenty of pranks.

*.*.*.*

"The nerve of that idiot."

Fiona closed the compartment door of the Hogwarts's Express behind as she looked around her compartment. Confused she looks around towards her friends. Mary Macdonald sat beside Lily near the window as she patted her back trying to comfort the seething ginger. Alice Prewett sat on Lily's other side nodding her head agreeing to the words Lily was spouting. Marlene McKinnon was adding insults with Lily. Fiona looked next to Marlene and saw white lilies in a bouquet. With all these clues together she knew who was the root to all this anger. One quick look to Lily's murderous face her answer was confirmed.

"James Potter." Fiona stated as she sat by Marlene and picked up the lilies into her hands.

"Isn't always that buffoon, I wish he would just leave me alone once and for all." Lily practically screeched.

Fiona rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips. "Oh come on Flower, for a fact I know you don't mean that."

Alice nodded. " He's not really all that bad. He's funny and quite cute."

Lily looked at them both and glared," Alice don't you have a boyfriend and yes he is bad he tortures and hexes the student in Hogwarts."

"You may not be fond of him, but he sure is quite fond of you. The bouquet was a very cute thing to do," Mary said smiling over at Lily earning a scowl thrown her way.

"He's a complete prat just like his friends." Marlene said with a scowl.

"Please McKinnon you weren't saying that when you were dating Black," Fiona said teasingly earning her a slap on the arm from Marlene. She sighed," Lily if that toe-rag is bothering you that much I'll go see him right now. I need to return something to Remus anyways."

Lily smiled up thankfully over at her best friend. "Take the lilies with you."

Fiona nodded," But no promises Lily-cakes I've talked to him before he just loves you too much to give you up."

Lily threw a chocolate frog at Fiona's exiting frame only her laugh being heard.

As Fiona walked down the train's corridors she wished people 'good summers'. Fiona was well known and popular at Hogwarts for being a likeable person. She was nice to everybody and anybody who was nice to her she helped people, and had a spunk that made people flock to her naturally. Lily once described it like a moths attracted to a light.

She finally came upon the Marauder's compartment, but before she can knock the door blew open. And there stood an infuriated Madeline Brent.

"SIRIUS YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH. YOU'RE A COMPLETE BURK I'M GLAD WE'VE BROKEN UP YOU'RE A DIMWITTED GIT. AND ANYWAYS I'VE FOUND SOMEONE WHO'S WORTH THE TEN OF YOU." With that Madeline stomped off.

Fiona looked to see Sirius to see he was wearing a crest fallen look on his face as James give him a comforting pat on his back. Remus gave his friend a sadden smile, while Peter offered him some of his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

"There are plenty of girls out there for you, mate?"

"Yeah like who?"

"Fiona Moody."

Remus said smiling looking over at the girl smirking leaning agents their compartment's door frame. James and Sirius head snapped over to look at Remus than at Fiona.

"Hello ladies."

Sirius looked over at Fiona," Saw that did you?"

Fiona nodded sympathetically." Yeah, but I bet the whole train probably heard it."

He only shrugged," No matter, there are plenty of girls out there."

This only caused her to roll her eyes. James must've spotted the bouquet in her hands.

"What brings you here anyways Moody?" James asked puffly.

"I brought you a gift." She tossed him the lilies.

"I'll take it she didn't like them."

Fiona only shook her head no.

The small compartment became silent. Until Fiona's hair burst into beautiful silky purple waves with matching eyes as she pulled out a book out of her book and looked over to Remus.

"Thank you Remus for letting me borrow this it was really fascinating really. This Shakespeare fellow was quite the muggle play writer." She said handing him the book.

He smiled up at her," Anytime."

And with that Fiona made her way back to her friends.

"Don't worry Padfoot, Madeline was just like any other girl you've dated. It was bound to happen you've been dating her for far too long any ways." James assured his best mate.

Peter nodded quite feverishly," Yeah, Prongs is right she wasn't even all that pretty." But everyone knew he was lying because Madeline was hot.

Sirius only shook his head as he placed it into his hands.

Remus and James shared a knowing look. She must have meant more to him.

"I mean who is worth more than of me? Who's better than me Sirius if not ten of me?"

"Don't worry mate, the bloke she's after is a daft. She's going to figure out that she's cocked up and come running back to you." Remus said.

"Fiona."

Fiona turned around and came to face with a chest she looked up and smiled biting lightly at her lips.

There standing in front of her was none other than Jake Finnegan. He was a very adorable Irishman that is also in her fellow Gryffindor. He was very tall and had very broad muscle shoulders, arms, and chest. He was also on the quidditch team he was one of the chasers.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

Fiona was confused until he pulled a strand of her hair in front of her face she unconsciously turned it red. Her cheeks began to burn with heat.

She smiled up at him," Oh thanks; yeah Marlene gave me the idea."

He chuckled," Yeah but you look good no matter what color you choose."

Fiona can practically melt into a puddle were she stood. She giggled feverishly as she thanked him.

"Have a good summer, Fiona."

Fiona smiled back up at him and nodded. " You too Jake."

And with that Fiona floated her way back to her friends and her compartment. She closed the door slowly behind her and turned around slowly sliding down the door down to the floor a huge smile and blush on her face.

All of her friends noticed this and the red hair and all came to the same conclusion. Jake Finnegan, they've known for practically ages that she fancied him, but just recently she admitted it to herself.

"Did you all know that Madeline Brent has set her eyes on Jake Finnegan?" Marlene stated.

Fiona snapped her head up her hair quickly fading to black as she stared up at Marlene in horror. "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING EXCEPT FOR FABOLOUS FIONA. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"I absolutely positively hate Madeline Brent; honestly couldn't that harpy dig her talons into some other boy. I mean Jake is a really good guy, and she's a total slag." Fiona whined as she ate her sorrows in her fifth pumpkin pastry.

Lily rolled her eyes as she tore the pastry out of Fiona's hands," Fiona maybe that's just a rumor, maybe Madeline is going after another Jake in Hogwarts."

Marlene spoke," No it's definitely Jake Finnegan, but you know this wouldn't have happened if you," Marlene said looking directly at Fiona," made your move when you had the chance."

Fiona pouted glaring at Marlene," Oh I'm sorry Marlene; I should've taken a page out of your book. And jump his bones."

Lily, Mary, and Alice's mouth all practically hit the ground. They were all aware of Marlene's promiscuity but Fiona never once pointed it out so blatantly.

"But if you had you wouldn't be having this problem. Don't try to get your frustrations out on me because I know how to satisfy. Maybe you should tear a page from my book so you can be more than just a sleazy tease." Marlene sneered.

Fiona rolled her eyes," Oh stuff it. If Jake wants a slag like that then he can have her." Fiona got up sliding the compartment door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked softly looking up worriedly at her best friend.

"I'm going to change out of these stupid robes." And with that Fiona walked off in a slight haze.

Once Fiona was gone and out of sight Lily turned her glare on Marlene. "Was that really necessary, Marlene?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and shrugged eyes narrowed on Lily," Didn't you hear the way she was talking to me? Serves her right to get a taste of her own dishes."

"I'm not finding an excuse to the way she talked to you or what she deliberately called you, all I'm saying is to ease up a bit. We all know how she is with her crushes. Fiona doesn't like to feel vulnerable and that exactly what she's feeling now. And instead of being a good friend you take a blow at her self-esteem."

Marlene winced and nodded. "Sorry."

As Fiona changed into muggle clothing she mumbled irritated to herself," Stupid Marlene. Stupid Madeline why couldn't she just stay with Sirius away from Jake. Stupid Sirius why did he have to go and mess up his damn relationship with Madeline." She sighed and shook her head taking a deep breath. She need to forget about being angry and just move on and relax.

With that Fiona slammed the bathroom door open running into none other than Black himself. She looked up to him and slightly glared before greeting him. "Oh hey Sirius, what are you doing here outside of the bathrooms."

Sirius smiled down at Fiona," Oh nothing just waiting for old Moony to exist so I can change." He picked up a lock of her hair and held it in front of her face. He raised his eyebrow," I've never seen you with this color before. It suits you, very relaxing."

Fiona looked at her hair it turned a deep blue. It did look rather pretty. She smiled and thanked him. "Yeah sometimes I just seem to do stuff like this without any real knowledge of doing so."

Sirius and Fiona have always been good friends nothing more nothing less they started talking since Fiona was nice to everyone including Remus, Peter, and James even if her best friend Lily didn't like it. So they did see each other a lot especially when James began to pine after Evans. And now and then they would flirt teasingly with each other. Both were hot and have quite the reputation.

"Why, Sirius I never took you as the shy type? Why not flaunt what you've got?" Fiona said teasingly smirking.

Sirius returned the smirk about to say something but was interrupted by a deep scoff. Both turned to see Remus robes in hand.

He looked over at Fiona and Sirius with raised eyebrows. "Please Fiona we can barely stop him from walking around bare, we just got him into wearing clothing don't encourage him agents it."

Fiona laughed as Sirius lightly slapped Remus upside the head as he made his way into the restroom, but before he closed the door. He turned over to look at Fiona. "Fiona if interested I keep the doors unlocked."

And with that he went in and Fiona just laughed rolling her eyes. Remus shook his head," A couple of horn dogs the both of you."

Fiona threw her arms around Remus," I love you too, Remus. But that was pretty fast of him to bounce back that quickly to flirting when he just broke up with Madeline." She said saying her name in detest hoping Remus wouldn't catch her distaste for the girl.

Remus shrugged," You know Sirius one girl is the same as any other once he's bored he'll just find another."

Fiona nodded. Sirius was a complete man whore.

Remus," So Fiona what are you doing her all alone without your little herd."

Fiona smiled at Remus lightly heading his arm," I can ask you the same." Fiona just shrugged," I got mad and called Marlene, indirectly of course, a slag resulting in her calling me a tease. So I just wanted to be by myself and look for different company."

Remus shook his head and sighed," Women are so difficult you either want to be alone or with people."

This cause Fiona to laugh loudly with her hand over her mouth, "Boys are just too simple minded to understand the complexity to a women's mind."

"What's so funny?" Came a deep sooth voice came from behind Remus.

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Jake Finnegan, a Gryffindor in his year. Remus smiled at him," Hey Jacob. Nothing really talking about the difficulty of understanding women, isn't that right Fiona?"

Remus turned to face the girl to notice she was now smiling dreamily and her face seemed to be rather flushed. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed her hair has gone from dark blue to a light red practically going on a soft pink.

"Ugh yeah sure." She laughed as she walked around Remus and talked to Jake. They got into quite the conversation and began to walk down the corridor of the train.

"See you, Fiona." Remus called out to the girl who weakly threw her hand in the air in a slight wave as an acknowledgement. He looked onto the girl with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.


End file.
